Insomniac Games
Logo descriptions by MylesMoss1996 and TheAFVFan2004 Editions by ''Muzzarino Logo captures by MylesMoss1996 Background Insomniac Games is an independent game development studio based in Burbank, California and was founded in 1994. Prior to starting the company, Ted Price spent a few years as controller of a start-up medical company. Its first title was ''Disruptor. It was known for the original Spyro the Dragon games for PlayStation and is currently known for the'' Ratchet and Clank series and ''Resistance series. On August 19, 2019, Sony Interactive Entertainment announced to acquire Insomniac Games. 1st Logo (November 20, 1996-October 24, 2000) Logo: On a black background, we see the red word "INSOMNIAC" with a shine inside the "O" and "GAMES" underneath. Trivia: TBA Variants: *''Spyro the Dragon'': A Gnorc walks up to a mountain holding a sign with the company's name on it. He puts the sign in the mountain and goes "Rah!" as we zoom in the sign. We zoom out and Spyro charges at the Gnorc. *''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage''/''Gateway to Glimmer'': After a few seconds, the sign tilts left. We zoom out from the sign as we see the caveperson, looking at it in Skelos Badlands. He tilts it back to normal. He jumps, running away as the Lava Lizard chomps the sign before chasing the caveperson. *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'': After a few seconds, the sign twangs as we zoom out to see the dragon egg near it in Fireworks Factory. The hand touches the sign, and the Ninja Rhynoc's head peers up behind it. He jumps, flipping in the air and landing near the egg. He looks both ways as if no one is looking. He proceeds by taking the egg and walks away, but Spyro charges at him just in time, the egg is in the air, crushing the sign into pieces, and landing near Spyro. FX/SFX: Depending on each game. Music/Sounds: On'' Disruptor'', none. Music/Sounds Variants: *''Spyro the Dragon'': The sound of the footsteps as the Gnorc walks, a "thud" as he sticks the sign on top of the mountain, the Gnorc going, "Rah!" throughout the wind ambience and also the title's music. *''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage''/''Gateway to Glimmer'': A wooden creak as the sign tilts with the ambience of the lava bubbling, one more creak as the cave person tilts it back, the Lava Lizard growls, the cave person goes "WOAH!", and a "chomp" sound with stomping sounds of its feet. *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'': A famous Warner-Bros wooden twang, a piece of wood grabbed as the hand places the sign, a whoosh as he jumps, a thud as he lands, then the music begins, a "grab" foley sound as he takes the egg, a Hanna-Barbera running sound effect as Spyro charges, a punch sound as he knocks the Rhynoc down, a wood clatter as the egg crashes the sign, and a last thud as the egg lands near Spyro. Availabity: Seen on'' Disruptor'','' Spyro the Dragon'','' Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage/Gateway to Glimmer'', and'' Spyro: Year of the Dragon.'' Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (November 4, 2002-2016) Nicknames: "The Insomniac Moon" Logo: On a black background, we see the word "INSOMNIAC" with different font. But the moon is on the "O", and "GAMES" is also in different font. Variants: There are different variations of this logo. *''Ratchet & Clank:'' We fade in on a space background, we see the Insomniac moon zooming out with a ship looks like Qwark Tour Shuttle. Then it flies to the left side of the screen, when we keeping zooming out, then the ship moves from left to the right to reveal the words "INSOMNIAC" with "GAMES" before the stars disappear and we fade out. *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'': On a black background, we see a upper half of Insomniac moon with the light, it zooms out slowly until the moon lights up. Then wipe the words "INSOMNIAC" with "GAMES" shines and we fade out. *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'': Same as above, but the background is on a space background, and it zooms in. *''Ratchet Deadlocked'': The logo zooms out on space background. *''Resistance: Fall of Man'': TBA *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'': TBA *''Resistance 2'': TBA *''Ratchet & Clank (2016 video game): In a dark cloudy background, it zooms in, then logo appears with a shine. *A still variant exists on ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest of Booty, Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Resistance 3, Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault, ''and Ratchet & Clank Into the Nexus.'' FX/SFX: Depending on each game. Music/Sounds: The game title's music. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Ratchet & Clank: TBA * On Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando: TBA * On Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal: TBA * On Ratchet Deadlocked: TBA * On Resistance: Fall of Man: TBA * On Resistance 2: TBA * On Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction: TBA * On Ratchet & Clank (2016 video game): TBA Availabity: Common. Seen on Ratchet & Clank ''series, ''Resistance series, and Fuse. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (September 2017-present) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Current. Editor's Note: TBACategory:Video Games